Psychics
Psychics, as they are called by humans, are not common in the universe, but they do play a role on the battlefield and in other roles. Most can move simple objects, and read feelings of others without difficulty. Other more powerful psychics can control multiple weapons with their mind, move objects weighing up to several tons and read minds. Only the most powerful can move objects weighing upwards of dozens of tons and even destroy weak minds with thought alone. Despite their powers, psychics do have weaknesses. It is extremely difficult for most races to master such psyhic powers. In addition, such powers are difficult to use without training, and in many cases, can cause the psychic to become unstable and go crazy. It is unknown where psychics get their powers, all any of the races know is that there are specific sets of large numbers of genes (ranging from tens to hundreds) that must ba activated in order to become a psychic. And even then, when these genes are activated, races often have a limit on how powerful their psychics are, and nobody knows why. Gene manipulation can be used to give a person such powers, but acquiring them so suddenly can have adverse effects. How psychics move the object without violating the known laws of physics is speculated to be that the user can draw upon dark energy and use it to manipulate dark and normal matter as well as analyzing and manipulating energy. Commonality Designations The Commonality Designation is Union's standardized scale of measuring the commonality of psychics in a species. *Surfeit - Races where psychics that make up more than 1% of the total population. *Voluminous - Where psychics are seen in at least one out of every 10,000 people. *Common - Where psychics are seen in at least one of every 100,000 people. *Normal - Where psychics are seen in one every million people. *Uncommon - Psychics number one of every ten million people. *Rare - One out of every hundred million is a psychic. *Scarce - At least one out of every billion people. *Exiguous - Fewer than one of out of every billion. Altharon Ascendants Altharon psychics, referred to as ascendants, are the most rare, but some of the most powerful of psychics in the whole galaxy. Each altharon ascendant requires hundreds of particular genes to acquire psychic abilities, but surprisingly also hold one of the spots for most powerful psychics. All children with psychic powers in question are analyzed for their abilities. If the child is proven to have psychic powers, then he or she is taken from their parents, not only for safety, but also to develop them. Without training, an ascendant becomes difficult to reason with, and they rarely can control their powerful abilities. Such power will often make them turn insane and unleash havoc upon their surrounding area. At this point there is no hope for the child, he or she must be euthanized. Despite their power, ascendants are one of the the fewest in number of any race, numbering only in the tens of thousands. Power of Ascendants Ascendants are some of the most powerful psychics in the known galaxy, able to move large objects with relative ease, the ability to dominate and read minds and have multitasking skills far beyond any non-psychic, even those trained specifically to be multitaskers. This makes them valuable commanders, being able to control an entire army with mere thought and with minimal response times. They have often been referred to as biological computers. In addition, ascendants trained for battle are extremely potent fighters. Their ability to throw soldiers and vehicles about and break the will of weak-minded soldiers is unmatched. These soldiers, who are normally armored in large mechanical battlesuits, are few in number, and their deployment is taken seriously. Human Psychics Human psychics were at first extremely few in number, but as time passed, psychics began to emerge as mates that both expressed a major part of the several dozen psychics genes mated. Over time, more and more psychics have emerged. Humans still rank pretty low on the scale in the number of psychics only because psychics have emerged only recently. Power of Human Psychics Surprisingly, there is a large variance in the power of human psychics. With most races, the entire race is at a certain level being either strong, average, or weak. Many human psychics are not normally that powerful, using their psychics powers to bolster their abilities. Some are fairly strong, being able to move large objects and read minds, while the rare few being on par with even altharon psychics. Kreet'aur Psychics There aren't very many kreet'aur psychics nor are the the most powerful, but they are easily identified at an early age. Such psychics are most often immediately put into Wraith training programs, to be adept agents of stealth and battle. Power of Kreet'aur Psychics Wraith are given not only the most elite and vigorous training of all kreet'aur troops, but are also given extensive training in their psychic abilities. Kreet'aur Wraith have unmatched abilities to predict enemy movements, and can invade the minds of their foes to distract them and possibly break their will. Because of this, they are the most feared infiltrators in the known galaxy. Kreet'aur psychics aren't very strong and are given little if any training on lifting objects, and practice to excel at their abilities in manipulating the midns of their enemies and predicting their enemy's movements. Zaddan Psychics The Zaddans are all psychics. These psychics have been suspected to be genetically modified to exist, but it is unknown. Power of Zaddan Psychics It is rare if one will ever see a Zaddan, let alone see one use his or her psychic powers, so the power of such psychics are not known, but are suspected to be about average, if not slightly higher. It is known however, that they are one of three known species that are taugh to levitate, the other two being Zadditea and Nahuatl. Zaddite Chosen They are not too common, but the race is genetically modified to provide an exact percentage of psychics, which the zaddites call Chosen. What percentage that is is only known by the zaddans. These psychics are trained in commanding roles, often taking positions as Priests, Zealots, Prophets and other commanding positions. Power of the Chosen Chosen are very powerful, but are often poorly trained, using only basic knowledge of their psychic powers to affect the world arond them. The doctrine of the Zaddites is about discovering their powers. Often, Priests are sent into battle with almost no knowledge of how to use their powers. Only those who truly discover what they can do are given more powerful roles such as Zealots and Prophets. Prophets are the strongest of the Chosen and are the commanders of armies. Often they will lead the initial charge into combat, slicing through troops and vehiclas with energy blades and psychic power. Zaddites are one of the few races that are trained to levitate, the only others are Zaddans and Nahuatl, though only Prophets are taught how to effectively use their powers of levitation. In addition, Prophets can manipulate the minds of his troops and to his enemy's troops, increasing their effectiveness and coordination or breaking their will repesctively. Praetorian Psychics Psychics within the Federation of Man are abberant and random, even less common then most races of the galaxy. This is due in wide part to the genetic tampering undergone in the early colonization of Praetoria and any other subsequent colony in order to better the human race. This involved the locating and destroying of genes that could be considered harmful and at the time the Psychic Gene had been linked to many different cancers. Since than, Praetorian Scientists have been trying to catch up, desperately attempting to find any person carrying the gene and putting them into intensive programs. Power of Praetorian Psychics Due to the vast expense put into training the few Praetorian Psychics in existence, the average Praetorian Psychic are much stronger than most races. The Praetorian Psychic program mostly focusses on the mind, using it's Psychics as advanced intelligent gathering teams. They are almost entirely deployed in the Black Ops Legions, serving as Overwatch and Command and Control. Akir Psychics Akir psychics would normally be considered few and far between for any race of normal population size due to the relative rareness of the Psychic gene. However, due to the immense population and extremely high rate of birth Akir worlds tend to produce Psychics at a high pace. In Akir society, Psychics are viewed as creations of Di'een put into existence to serve the ruling class. For this, they are often kept as pets or slaves to amuse the random Akir Warlord. Power of Akir Psychics Akir Psychics are generally not powerful, their abilities only shows to amuse the masses and strike fear into the occasional upstart in a prominent Warlords court. Whenever an Akir of true psychic potential is found though, they are sought after by the strongest of Warlords, notably those of Krieg who have taken a fascination of the gene. It is infact common to see Psychics serving as the trusted Lieutenant under a Krieg Warlord during the many sieges undertaken in the Galaxy. Skshyk Psychics Skshyk Psychics are surfeit within the Skshyk Dominion, a unique trait of the Skshyk Genome producing a high chance of the gene being passed on. This is due to the Skshyk's unique physiology, their brain being far more complex than most organisms. Although this does not lead to any calculatable advantage in intelligence, it allows the Psychic Gene to function to a greater extent, thus allowing offspring with the gene active more likely to survive and reproduce. Power of Skshyk Psychics Skshyk Psychics, while common, aren't the most powerful, their abilities mostly applying to that of enhanced intuition and mind reading techniques. In Skshyk society this is viewed as a great boon, Guild Leaders often hiring Psychics for high risk Merchant Deals. It is well known that several Guild Leaders from Skshyk'ah itself are Psychics and run lucrative trade and information businesses. Nahuatl Psychics There is little known about the enigmatic Nahuatl's Psychics or even about them as a whole. What is known, however, is the Nahuatl Priest Caste's great proficiency with Psychic abilities. Every Priest and Warleader is an experienced Psychic, the knowledge and ability to put their gifts to use having been encoded into their genes eons ago. Power of Nahuatl Psychics Nahuatl Psychics, from the tales and reports of them, are arguably the most powerful Psychics in the known Galaxy. The weakest of their kind would still dwarf the skill of any amature Psychic of other races while their Greatest Psychics can cause entire planets to crack and shake with a thought. The Greatest Psychics of the Nahuatl belong to the Priest Caste, rarely venturing from their Temple Ships and almost always entranced in deep communion with their brothers. When roused however, the High Priests can tear entire fleets assunder as if the weapons of an entire Temple Ship was magnified tenfold. Solarian Psychics Solarian Psychics are slightly more widespread than those of other races due to the harshness of their homeworld habitat. On their home planet, psychic ablities allowed solarians to escape the brutality of the wilderness and helped them develop. The brain of the Solarian is advanced enough however those that do exist have a near perfect control over their powers due to their advanced brain chemistry. The Solarian's who develop psychic abilities are trained through a tutor system where one elder psychic trains another. This method allows for a sense normality between the psychic and normal populations. Being psychic is a requirement for joining the Black Guard. Power of Solarian Psychics Solarian psychics are generally somewhat average in psychic abilities. Unlike most races, solarian psychics are not especially good at one thing or another. Most tend to join the military or intelligence services. The intensive training they are given through the tutor system allows them to fully understand their powers and put them to the best use according to what they are strongest in. Once choosing a profession they receive another round of training to focus their abilities into talents for their chosen profession.